


Make Some Room

by honestgrins



Series: Until the Bitter End [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, ep 801, mini-drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Caroline's worried about moving in, but Stefan's two steps ahead of her. Post TVD 8x01 mini-drabble.





	

She was being silly.

Having a mild panic attack should be impossible for a vampire, yet that seemed to be exactly what she was doing. She wrung the dress in her hands, grip tightening with every new thought that passed through her head.

Nothing. He had said nothing. Her boyfriend might not be the best at vocalizing his emotions, but Caroline had expected anything more than a tiny smile after basically inviting herself to move in with him. As much as she wished she could be the easy-going, modern woman, sometimes a girl just needed the words.

Still, Stefan hardly appeared to be resistant to the idea, so she was packing. No more living out of her purse at the boarding house, because it would be her home. A home she shared with Stefan. Apart from her girls. With her clothes crammed into his tiny closet.

"This was a bad idea," she muttered, miserably staring down at the dress she was wrinkling.

"What was a bad idea?"

Whirling around, Caroline saw Stefan loitering in the doorway to her room. "Hey."

"Hey," he greeted, annoyingly serene in the face of her nerves. "Caroline, what was a bad idea?"

After a moment of hesitation, she blurted out the first excuse that came to mind. "I have too many clothes."

"No arguments from me," Stefan flirted, moving toward her with his hands in his pockets. "If you don't want to bring any clothes to the boarding house, I'm sure we'll make do."

The joke, rare as they were from him, only served to exacerbate her fears. Maybe he really didn't want her to move in. Caroline coughed, hoping he would ignore the awkward moment. "Umm, I should probably weed through some of this stuff. Only take a few things with me now."

"Caroline," Stefan said, reaching for her waist to face her fully. He made an effort to keep eye contact when she ducked her head. "Bring as much as you want. There's plenty of space in the house until we find a more permanent spot."

"Your room is so personal, though," she countered in a rush. "That's your life, and I feel like I'm forcing my way into it."

His hand rose to her cheek, gently brushing his thumb against her lips. "It's our room," he corrected gently. "And I've already cleared it out so we can start fresh."

Staring up in awe, Caroline fought to find the words. Stefan just dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'm not sure we can do much to paint the walls, and I'm partial to my desk. Other than that, we'll work it out," he easily explained.

"Uh- Okay," she said, a small grin pulling at her mouth. "Can the closet be up for negotiation? I wasn't kidding about having a lot of clothes."

"I know." Stefan shrugged off her playful jab. "I might have spent this morning tracking down a matching wardrobe for the one I already have. You'll probably still use half of mine, but it's a start."

Biting her lip, Caroline gave into a bright smile. "Sounds good," she whispered, pushing forward to thank him with a kiss. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all."


End file.
